Pulp RPG 1918-1936
Time Line and Adventure series. The game will use the Spirit of the Century games rules. The following is a rough outline of the sequence of adventures and story lines that will be used. Players will be required to read the rules before they come to play. The first session will be character creation and a 'get used to the system' adventure. There is ample room for everyone to run sessions if they wish to, it doesnt have to be me all the time, as long as they fit into the time line. Players can gain a bonus moxie point by bringing a very interesting piece of historical news from the year we are currently in. 1918 - Introduction to the Century Club. The players meet the last of the Centurians from the last century for hand-over. Things go wrong as a mysterious bad person kills him, and then tries to kill the players who are forced to flee via the sewers. 1919 - After the War The players become involved in the escape/kidnapping of several noted british scientists by the Black Baron on his way to the Azores. They see part of the zeppelin fleet that the Kaiser escapes in and get some idea of what is going on. 1920 ' *New Years Party in New York - Encounter with Dr Mesmer and King Kong at a very high profile party. *Hollow Earth, first contact - confirming Centurion texts. *Dracula in England. '''1921 ' *The players are guests of the Count as the Zeppelin Bismarck makes its inaugural flight from New York to London. Anarchists attempt to sabotage the flight. *King Kong strikes at genetic labs *Mr Smith in Paris uprisings. '1922 ' *The Men in Black (Martians?) conduct some experiments on the players and their friends. *King Tuts Tomb *Hollow Earth Volcano - Dinosaur Valey. '1923 ' *Famous actor is kidnapped by Lord Tokugawa and his ninja army. *White Russia - Rescue the Tsar *Abominal Snowmen '1924 ' *Kong is hiding out in a wharehouse down in the docks, where his gang has been collecting materials for his experiments. *Hollow World adventure 1 *Dracula in the USA '1925 ' *Outbreak of zombies in San Francisco. *Investigate Azores and the Black Baron. '1926 ' *The players aid Roger Carter in the race to be first to the North Pole. *Hollow World 2 '1927 ' *Lindberg over the Atlantic *Dracula in Hollywood '1928 ' *The players discover Kong has moved south and is experimenting with the locals. *Wall ST Crash *Hollow World 3 '1929 ' *Players travel to Siberia to investigate a huge explosion. Aliens! *St Valentines Day '''1930 *More zombies, better model, Seattle Plague Zone *Hollow Earth 4 1931 ' *The players help Prof Eccles escape *Road to Morroco '''1932 ' *Players are sent to the Belgium Congo to investigate rumours of Kong type activities. *Hollow Earth 5. '''1933 *Road to Algiers 1934 ' *The players are sent to Munich to spy on what is happening their, who is this fellow called Hitler? *Hollow Earth 6. '''1935 ' *The players rescue Nikola Tesla from the Black Baron, dead or alive. *Abyssinia '1936 ' *Everyone who is anyone goes to Spain for the holidays. *Hollow Earth 7. *Portugal '''1937 *Players race the Black Baron and a force of Nazi under Dr Mengele to find the Fountain. *Franco wins 1938 *Orson Wells production is used as a cover for the aliens to invade earth! *Hollow World 8 *Early World War 2 1939 *At this point the Martians make contact with all earth governments and give them the power of space flight. The game will move 15 years into the future and adopt the Rocketship Empires storyline. 1954 - Rocketship Empires game begins